


we should become more adventurous

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Love, Marijuana, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Sam,” Matt says, then his breath catches. “Oh shit, Sam.”“What’s that oh shit for?” she asks.“He’s the one that wanted you to call him—y’know,” he says, making a vague gesture in the air.“I don’t,” she says, which is a lie.She just wants to hear Matt say it, sitting up to watch his face go through a few complicated emotions that he’s clearly too high to handle before he groans and covers his face and mumbles, “Daddy.”





	we should become more adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, I'M WRITING A VERY SELF-INDULGENT THING. 
> 
> This is just a bit and there should be more but I felt the need to unleash the concept on the world, so here you go.

Foggy still has a weed guy—actually, an ex-boyfriend, he serves two purposes in her life of which only one is useful—even though she’s a real professional adult who’s hypothetically supposed to be respectful of the law.

It’s not like she’s a  _cop_ , though.

“What’s his name again?” Matt asks, after he blows out a slow cloud of smoke.

They’re lying half-dressed on their backs on Foggy’s messy bed, silk sheets that she bought exclusively for Matt, only sitting up enough to take a hit and pass the joint back. Neither of them smokes that often but Matt almost died again and Foggy doesn’t have the energy to process it so she’s decided to just  _not_.

“Hmm?” Foggy asks, smiling at nothing.

“Your  _drug dealer_   _ex_ ,” Matt says.

“His name was Sam, my  _extralegal vigilante boyfriend_.”

“Sam,” Matt says, then his breath catches. “Oh shit,  _Sam_.”

“What’s that  _oh shit_  for?” she asks.

“He’s the one that wanted you to call him—y’know,” he says, making a vague gesture in the air.

“I don’t,” she says, which is a lie. 

She just wants to hear Matt say it, sitting up to watch his face go through a few complicated emotions that he’s clearly too high to handle before he groans and covers his face and mumbles, “Daddy _.”_

“Yeah, that was him,” she says, laughing and sitting up to get a better look at him, pushing her hair away from her face and leaving her fingers in it because she just conditioned it and it’s so soft. “You hated him, didn’t you?”

“I hated _all_ your boyfriends,” Matt says, with his hand still plastered on his face.

“Because you loved me,” Foggy says, sing-songy, poking him in the stomach before she takes one more hit and puts the joint out, “and wanted to kiss me and hold my hand and take me to prom.”

“Also, because they were dicks.”

“Yeah, a few of them,” Foggy agrees, yawning as she sprawls out on Matt’s chest and wraps her arms around him. “Were you grossed out by the daddy thing? I just realized that you could probably hear some compromising dirty talk back then.”

“I wasn’t—grossed out, exactly,” Matt says, very carefully, like he’s having a hard time with words.

Foggy shifts around on top of him so she can kiss his neck, biting down lightly when Matt moans, head drifting around to the feeling of his bare chest warm against her stomach and her breasts, separated by a thin t-shirt she’s going to take off as soon as her motor functions fully return. She’s considering slipping a hand underneath Matt’s sweatpants to judge if they can mess around while they’re this far gone when it hits her, hand freezing underneath Matt’s waistband.

“Oh my god,” she says. “You liked it.”

“Liked what?” Matt asks.

“Me calling a guy daddy.”

Matt’s silent for a long time and Foggy laughs, too loud, pushing up to kiss him on the mouth.

“You’ve just been so _Christian_ so far,” she says.

After a decade of being off and on best friends and partners and then Matt dying for a few months, Matt kissed Foggy for the first time outside Josie’s a few weeks ago. He kissed her like he’s been dying to do it because apparently he’s wanted to kiss her almost as long as she’s wanted to kiss _him_.

They’re idiots.

They’ve had _so much sex_.

“Christian?” Matt asks, making a face.

“You fuck me like Jesus would,” Foggy says, as serious as she can, biting her lip to keep from laughing and failing at the way Matt screws his face up. “I mean—it’s been amazing and so hot and your body’s truly a wonderland, but—I _have_ wondered if your—y’know, _devil_ side ever came out in bed.”

“I don’t even know what that _means_ , Fog,” Matt says.

Foggy’s pretty sure that he has an idea but she’s willing to set the scene for him, smiling to herself as she leans down and presses a soft kiss to his mouth and his jaw and his ear, murmuring, “It means I want you to fuck me _hard_ , daddy.”

She wishes that she could hear Matt’s heartbeat because she’s pretty sure it would be insane.

“Foggy,” he says, laughing breathlessly.

“I need to take a very long nap with you, babe,” she says, settling beside him and pulling the sheets over them, “but we’ll talk later about how you’re a secret kinky weirdo whenever we wake up.”

“ _You’re_ a—secret kinky weirdo,” Matt mutters, hugging her closer and kissing her hair.

“Not much of a secret apparently,” she says, happily, hugging him back.

**Author's Note:**

> keeping the matt/foggy love alive [on tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
